Demon Go-Ne
is one of the four main antagonists of the TV series Jumborg Ace, and the final foe to be defeated. Demon Go-Ne was created from the coalescence of the daughter and the aide of Planet Gross's president, Gross Go-Ne, forming the female and male forms respectively. Subtitle: History Jumborg Ace Demon Go-Ne appears in episode 47 "Death Robot's Trap is Sure to Kill", where she disguises herself as a human and takes control of Jumborg 9. On the final episode, Demon Go-Ne uses her giant mirror to attack Tokyo from the moon. discovering this, PAT sends one of its planes to the moon to battle Demon Go-Ne but is easily downed by her lasers. Afterwards, Tachibana transforms into Jumborg Ace and flies to the moon. As they fought each other, all seemed well until Demon Go-Ne used her mirror against Jumborg Ace! The mirror's rays managed to harm Jumborg greatly and resulting Jumborg having to retreat back to Earth. Meanwhile, PAT sent another plane which ultimately rescued the downed plane's members. Tachibana himself was badly wounded but raced out of hospital and transformed into Jumborg 9! Lacking the flying ability to fly to the moon, he managed to grab hold of a rocket that was taking off for the moon. As he arrived on the moon, he confronted Demon Go-Ne and used his rays to destroy her mirror! Without her mirror, she transformed into her giant version. While in combat, Demon Go-Ne knocked down Jumborg 9 and was about to end Jumborg 9 until Jumborg 9 discovered a piece of the mirror's fragments lying around and rammed it into Demon Go-Ne's stomach! Yelling in agony, Demon Go-Ne finally collapsed and died. Trivia *Voice Actors: **Male: Nobuo Tanaka **Female: Yoshino Ōtori Jumborg Ace & Giant In the movie Jumborg Ace & Giant, Demon Go-Ne is the main antagonist, and uses the robot Jum Killer Jr.. She accidentally blows Jum Killer Jr. up after her mirror reflects Jumborg Ace's beam off of Giant's staff. Data - Male= Demon Go-Ne (Male) :;Stats *Height: 41 m *Weight: 60,000 t *Origin: Planet Gross :;Powers and Weapons *Cane: Demon Go-Ne holds a multi-purpose cane in his fight hand which can fire several attacks. **Devil Laser: Demon Go-ne can shoot a laser from his cane. **Freezer Ray: Demon Go-ne can fire a freezing attack from his cane. **Flames: Demon Go-ne can release a stream of flames from his cane. *Cloak: Demon Go-ne wears a cloak which can absorb the impact from attacks. *Mirror: Demon Go-ne has a large mirror that can reflect the sun's light as a weapon. *Human Disguise: Demon Go-ne can disguise himself as a human. *Devil Telepathy: Demon Go-Ne ray attack.png|Laser Attack Demon Go-Ne (human).png|Human Disguise }} Merchandise Two Demon Go-Ne figures were released by the Thai toy company ApexToys as part of the Jumborg Ace Series. Both are #10 in the series. Demon Go-Ne figure.png Gallery Demon_Go-Ne.png Demon_Gorne_47.jpg Demon Go-Ne I.png Demon_Gone_(big).png Demon_Gorne_2.JPG Demon Go-Ne (big).png Demon_Gone_full.png D._Go-Ne_render.png D. Go-Ne render II.png Demongone.jpg Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Jumborg Ace Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Go-Ne Generals Category:Jumborg Ace Category:Planet Gross Inhabitants Category:Female Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Fusions